Dinner Time
by aftercolony
Summary: Ten Years Later!182769 - Kyoya Hibari/Tsuna Sawada/Mukuro Rokudo --- Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari try their best to have civilized dinner together.


"Vongola~" Mukuro walked lazily into the large dining room of the mansion, hands stuffed into his pockets as a smile spread across his face. "I'm so happy we're finally getting to have some time alo..."

The Mist Guardian's words faded as quickly as his smile, eyes moving from his beloved Tsunayoshi to the dark man sitting quietly to the boss' right. "Wha... what the fuck?"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna's still youthful face lit up as he addressed his guardian, motioning to the seat on his left. "Hurry sit down."

"Why... is he here?" Mukuro slumped down in the expensive chair, no longer feeling hungry. What happened to his fantasy of hand feeding the Vongola some expensive caviar or making Tsunayoshi taste the cheesecake dessert that would already have been in his mouth...

"Everyone else is gone on missions today it seems." Tsuna raised a glass to his lips, closing his eyes as he continued. "And I thought that it would have been nice to have the three of us together for once."

"It was Reborn's idea, wasn't it?" Hibari finally spoke, arms crossed as he watched Tsuna for an answer.

The 10th Boss let out a defeated sigh, placing the glass on the table and shoulders slumping forward. "Ok, maybe this was Reborn's doing... but we should be able to have dinner together, right? We're family." Tsuna gave his best reassuring smile he could to the dark haired men, but the situation really was hopeless. Hibari looked away and Mukuro's eyes glinted as if he was about to strike.

"Vongola, I was so excited we were gonna have dinner alone... you better make this up to me." Mukuro gave a sly smiled and Tsuna laughed nervously as he shot a glance at his Cloud Guardian.

"Make it up...?" Kyoya lifted an eyebrow before leaning forward on his arms to close in on Tsunayoshi. "I don't think Tsunayoshi will be making anything up to you." He let his hand come up to pull his boss' face close, lips playing against the shorter man's before biting on the skin lightly.

Mukuro sat there, angry and a little jealous. So was that how Hibari Kyoya was gonna play? We'll he was the master at playing games.

Hibari sat back down, leaving Tsuna red and flustered as Mukuro leaned back in his chair, a hand running through his bangs. "I'm surprised you're so quick to show Vongola affection today, Hibari. Last night I found him all alone in his room, so I kept him company all night~ You know he loves it when you jerk him off and stick two fingers up his ass?" He added a small motion with his hands, making sure to get to his fellow guardian in just the right way, and smiled.

"M-M-Mukuro! Please don't say such things!" Tsuna shot a look at Hibari quickly, gauging his reaction and turning back to Mukuro. "We're at dinner...."

"What is this...?" Hibari spoke to Tsunayoshi slowly, his anger already eminent and Mukuro just laughed.

"It's nothing... Do-don't worry about it....um. Look! The main meal is finally arriving." The maids moved quickly, already feeling the deadly tension in the room as neither of the guardians spoke a word and Tsuna nodded and thanked the women for the food.

"Ku fu fu. As irritable as always, Hibari Kyoya. You shouldn't be so jealous that I know how to make Tsunayoshi scream." He raised an arm to serve himself some pasta, only to watch a tonfa thrown into the bowl, noodles flying onto his face and clothes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"You disgusting herbivore. Who said you could eat yet?"

"Tsunayoshi doesn't care! And you've totally ruined the food. This was my favorite Italian dish too! You fucker." Mukuro stood to meet Hibari's own deadly gaze, tonfa and trident head to head.

"I'm going to kill you right here." Hibari swung, only to feel a hand stop him in mid-air.

"Both of you. Stop this right now." Both guardians looked over to see Tsuna in Dying Will Mode and very much annoyed. "Sit down. This is dinner. Not your battlefield."

Mukuro stepped back quickly, giving Tsuna his best puppy face as the 10th Boss returned to normal. "Ah~ Vongola, I'm sorry~ it's all that guy's fault. Please don't be angry at me~"

"Just sit down and eat. Both of you." Tsuna shook his head as he finished off his glass of wine and watched as the two men sat quietly for the rest of the night. What was Reborn trying to do to him? Kill him before he was 30?


End file.
